Cotty/SonictheHedgehogBoy200
Cotty is a character from Spring Breakers who is played by Rachel Korine. Fanfiction ''The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made'' Cotty appears in The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made as one of the characters in the show. Season 1 She is first appears in Spring Breakers when she, along with Faith, Candy, and Brit, wakes up Sonic. Cotty and Eggman then made a short visit in "Burger Time" after mocking Sonic for the way he cleaned out Eggman's toilet, they went on to order eight burgers (four for each visitor) and devoured them before briefly choking, still oblivious to the fact Sonic creamed on his burgers. Cotty and Eggman next appeared on "Tetris" when they came back for his revenge on Sonic, assuming he made the special sauce on his burgers extra salty so it would raise his blood pressure, still oblivious to what really happened and went on to state he always spits the special sauce out, while Cotty didn't get the special sauce (despite the fact that the blue hedgehog forgot the special sauce), so Sonic lost, then after they released Earthworm Jim from the back of Eggman's Egg Mobile only for it to break down on him, which lead him accompanying Sonic, Cotty, and Earthworm Jim to Mother Brain's home to retrieve Earthworm Jim's suit. Season 2 She didn't appear again until "Double Dragon," where Cotty is called by Sonic (along with Eggman and Earthworm Jim again) to assist him in his job to take down the brothers. Although Cotty, Eggman, and Earthworm Jim were taken down very easily by the brothers, taking away Cotty's credibility as an antagonist and making her a joke character. In "The Battle Part 02", Cotty, along with Kirby, Eggman, Earthworm Jim, and Gilius Thunderhead come to assist Sonic in his battle with Mario and a bunch of various villians. Season 3 She becomes a tritagonist in Season 3 until the end where she, Eggman, and Earthworm Jim stay in South America to snort piles of cocaine and have fun with other girls. Her role in season three until that episode consited of helping Sonic out in episodes such as "Link", "Peach", the "Casino Zone" saga, "Tecmo Bowl", and "The War" saga. It seems that despite the fact they still dislike each other, Sonic, Cotty, and Eggman have become allies. Cotty helped Faith rob Casino Zone in the Casino Zone saga, and formulated the whole plan to rob Casino Zone…which failed until Tails came up with a plan to rob the vault with Sonic's help. Season 4 In Season 4, she, Eggman, and Earthworm Jim were mentioned by Kirby in "Two Bad Characters" so they can bring them back to be in the movie. They are brought back in "Contra" but they only left because Hollywood invented coke on tits. In Movie Magic, she's in the film, Two Bad Characters, but still is waiting for his coke and tits. In "The Red Carpet", Cotty is enjoying the movie and pleased that he nailed his parts, but is excitement is faded sortly when Sonic interupts the movie to kill Tails. Season 5 In season 5, Cotty survived the blast (along with Eggman and Earthworm Jim) and appears in "Joust". She has forgiven Sonic for his crazy assassin plan, and explains she, along with Eggman and Jim (and probably a bunch of other characters) got the hell out of the theather knowing something was up when they saw Sonic's face on the movie screen. In Asteroids, Cotty, Eggman, and Jim met Frank and got some Buffalo Wild Wings. In "Destory Venom" she, along with the rest of the crew, go out on a mission to battle with planet Venom. In "Rocket Knight Adventures" she is relaxing in a hot tub with Sonic, Tails, Faith, and Eggman. She then ditches Faith, Earthworm Jim, Sonic, Tails, and a soldier to go party with some of the zergs, who jump him and steal some of his DNA in "Starcraft". Season 6 In "Return Of The Plumber", after Mario kills Sonic, Cotty becomes the #1 Crime Boss in the world while Mario is her goon. This action brings out world peace for some reason, Cotty then uses the epic to go back in time, revive all her dead goons, then goes to take over the world. Unknown to her, Soniqua learned about this and set off on a journey to kill him. In "Soniqua Furious", Cotty learns his allies are being killed by Sonic's daughter, when she sent her the head of Bowser, and set a trap using peanut butter and a cage. In the next episode "Flaming Bag of Dog Shred", she's talking to Luigi, whose he probably brought back, about dinner and gets ready to kill Soniqua with lava. Unfortunately, it does not work and Luigi ends up dying again. She gets really annoyed with Soniqua when she keeps saying Avaccodo, and gives her some, but it fails. Cotty then tries to kill her with Bullet Bowser. Unfortunately, due to a prank Earthworm Jim, Faith, Tails, and Eggman set up, her base gets set on fire. As the heroes leave with Soniqua and Sonic's body, Cotty and Mario escape to the epoch, but he, along with the time machine, are blown up by Bullet Bowser, and Cotty rejoins the heroes. Season 7 In Gears of Star Wars, Cotty, Eggman, and Jim went to a path that leads to the film Ted to meet a teddy bear named Ted. ''Sonic Meets the Spring Breakers - A Sonic For Hire Production'' Cotty is the one of the main protagonists in [[Sonic Meets the Spring Breakers - A Sonic For Hire Production|''Sonic Meets the Spring Breakers - A Sonic For Hire Production'']], where she has a crush on Miles "Tails" Prower. ''Spring Breakers For Hire'' Cotty is the deuteragonist in Spring Breakers For Hire. Gallery SFH Spring Breakers.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sonic Meets the Spring Breakers - A Sonic For Hire Production Category:Sonic Meets the Spring Breakers 1½ - A Sonic For Hire Production